


of stars and hearts

by girlsarewolves



Series: tumblr askbox fills [6]
Category: Aquaman (2018), DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: Somewhere along their crazy journey, Arthur wormed his way into her heart, and now doing the right thing and giving into what her heart wants no longer seem mutually exclusive.





	of stars and hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheYearOfTheWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYearOfTheWolf/gifts).



> For the prompt: "stars"

* * *

Mera has seen the stars, of course. It's not like she lived in an underwater cave all her life until Arthur Curry grunted and blundered his way into her world. It's not like he's even the first reason she's come ashore before, felt her lungs pump out the water in her system so that she could fill them with oxygen - and other, much more unpleasant, chemicals.

 

But she will admit that it is different this time. Sitting beside Arthur on the roof of the lighthouse tower, high enough that the rotating beam and the harbor town's lights don't wash out the sky so much. There is something different about looking at them where Arthur would come to get away from everyone else, listening to him tell her about the different constellations that are visible now.

 

"We have our own constellations in Atlantis, you know," she teases, glancing over as Arthur points out the Little Dipper. "Maybe tomorrow night, I can teach you ours."

 

Arthur smiles at her, that goofy and dumb and infuriating grin that no longer infuriates her, but makes her skin burn in ways that are not entirely unwanted. Somewhere along their crazy journey, Arthur wormed his way into her heart, and now doing the right thing and giving into what her heart wants no longer seem mutually exclusive. "I'd like that," he says, and it's the first time he hasn't met talk of Atlantis and their culture with resistance and disdain.

 

Maybe they both have come a long way.

* * *

 


End file.
